


Fallen Out of Love

by BananaSins



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "I'd fallen out of love once, that much is true. But I'll never stop loving you. Our hearts are forever bounded together. I'll never stop loving you."Reposted from my Fictionpress account.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Original Character(s)
Series: Serendipity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955731
Kudos: 2





	Fallen Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 5, 2020.

"I'd fallen out of love once, that much is true. But I'll never stop loving you."

She reached out and cupped his cheek gently. Her thumbs brushed the tears away, the warmth in her hand radiating in his skin. Her eyes fluttered half-mast as she let out a small, gentle smile.

"Our hearts are forever bounded together. I'll never stop loving you."

* * *

She'd been far busier than usual.

The usual night time after they come home from work wasn't happening lately. She would be too tired to do anything other than sleep, and he understood. Soramaru's role in the new movie was more strenuous than they anticipated-doing the action scenes without a stunt double would definitely took a lot out of her.

He couldn't help but worry… Soramaru had been more jaded than usual. Her temper was like a bomb that would detonate by just a lightest of bumps, her body was covered with bruises thanks to multiple attempts of performing stunts that no average person could do, and all she had in her mind was sleep, eat, and sleep again. She hadn't been raving about her favorite idols, she hadn't been posting in her online blog other than a short notice or campaign ads for her movie, and she hadn't been spending time with him aside from morning greetings and words of good nights.

What if she would be too sick? What if, she was too strained and exhausted that she was sapped out of her energy to respond to his needs?

Even a simple touch of her hand on his own?

He'd been afraid of talking to her about this, he didn't want to anger her further because he was being needy lately. Work was important, yes, and they shouldn't falter and fool around just because of being tired.

As he lied down on their bed, he rolled onto his side. Loneliness overwhelmed his heart, as seeds of doubts burrowed inside the ground. He did his best to not distract her, to let her focus on her toughest main role yet, but… Was his selflessness caused them to drift apart as well? Did she wait for him to be affectionate all this time? Soramaru was the type of person who wasn't honest with what she truly feels, but at the same time she's very vocal with her disapproval.

He just didn't want to be the reason for her breaking point.

He let his eyes slowly fall as his consciousness drifted away. His right hand that was resting on the mattress curled into fist, pretending that he was gripping at the fabric of her shirt softly.

* * *

Soramaru pulled her hands away from him.

After admitting she still loves him in his sleep, she felt another pang of guilt inside her chest. The schedule of their work always never aligned, and then when there would be a night they could catch up, she would be too exhausted to even have a few minutes of pillow talk.

She felt like she'd been rejecting him from her life. She didn't mean to have their relationship to be like this, but she was unable to convey his love for him, especially when he was awake.

Soramaru leaned close and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. It hurts her that he wouldn't know how many times she'd been affectionate, as she didn't want to disrupt his sleep for this. But this was all she could do to quell the longing she had for him, to ease the pain in her heart, even if it was only temporary.

"I'm so sorry, Ranmaru… I'm so sorry. Just a few more days, then we'll be able to spend time together again. I'll hang on for you, so please… Don't give up on me."

She closed her eyes shut as tears rolled down on her cheeks.

She didn't want to lose him like how she lost the first person that loved her. She didn't want to drift away from him like how she let the rift form between her and her former lover. She didn't want to let him go like how she chose to end her relationship with Yusei.

This time, no matter how many times she would spend her time alone, filled with loneliness and sadness, if she would finish this obstacle and still be able to be with Ranmaru forever, so be it.

* * *

He could hear a faint sniffle, a futile attempt to keep one's self silent. Ranmaru slowly opened his eyes, and once he saw her sorry state, a rush of adrenaline ran all over his body. In an instant, he was already on the floor with her, his arms wrapped around her protectively, his lips leaving feather kisses on her temple as he comforted her with a soft voice.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I'm here. It'll be alright, Sora…"

She didn't reply with words as she was choking back tears. Her fingers clung onto his shirt, tugging them like her life depended on it. She kept on crying, kept on weeping against his chest, and he let her.

"It's okay, it's okay… Sora, it's okay…"

This was the first time they hugged after two months, and yet it pains him that she wouldn't be hugging him with a gentle smile on her lips. But no matter what, he would be here for her.

"You never lost me." He pulled his head back so he could lower his face, to meet her cheek with his lips. "I can wait forever for you."

She turned her head, their lips colliding softly. Her crying slowly came into a halt as they kissed, their lips merely clasped together with no intention of letting go.

Ranmaru pulled back gently and gave her a smile. "I'm happy that you're here with me."

She didn't return his smile. Soramaru averted her gaze away. "But I'd always been so busy, I never have time for you."

"And yet you're still here." He leaned close and nuzzled her neck. "Even if we can only say good morning and good night, at least we're still trying to spend time together, even if it's just five seconds."

"But five seconds aren't enough to even classify as time together, dummy!"

He chuckled. "Ah, there's the Sora I know." He nibbled on her collarbones.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" She stifled the moan that threatened to escape her lips, as he was assaulting her sweet spot.

"Making up for lost time." He breathed in her scent. "I love you, Sora. I love you so much." He leaned back to face her. "Are we able to…" His words fell off as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

Soramaru reached up to cup his right cheek. "If you're not too tired." Her eyes became half-mast. "I-I miss you, you know?"

He placed his hand on top of her hand. "Me too…" He guided her hand towards his lips. He kissed her digits gently. "I want to show you how much I love you."

"Please, Ranmaru."

He smiled, his heart rate picking up. "Sora…"


End file.
